In chains
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Loki is collared and Thor wants to have his wicked way with him. Yet, is the trickster so powerless? Answer is no. (Warnings: Clearly a Plot, What Plot!, takes place before films, MalexMale sexual relationship, no real bdsm, Brother!Kink, Complete.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the narration. The characters and their universe all belong to their owners. I am not making money with this – I mean, come on it'd be ridiculous, right? … Please don't sue me.

Rating: **M** for a reason, please read the warnings.

Blahblah: This oneshot is an established relationship kind of story. I like to think it is BEFORE the events that lead them to grow apart, but you are free to think whatever you want. :D

I was more or less *cough*harrassed*cough* _challenged _to write this piece. I do ship them, but I'm not sure I'll write much more of them. We'll see. **PWP**, obviously.

Also, the person in charge of proof reading my stories is currently unavailable, so any mistakes will be his fault anyway –happily throwing him under the bus-. On with it!

**Warnings :**Very light what-could-be-considered-if-you-tilt-your-head-and-squint BDSM (just a collar and a chain, nothing Earth shattering), relationship between two males (ThorxLoki) and **what could be considered INCEST (**even though they are not related ***cough***)/ ! \ **If you are not at ease with **_**ANY**_** of these topics,** **do **_**NOT**_** read**.

* * *

In chains

The chains rattled as the lithe man threw his head back, the collar pulling on the metal links. Thor had been palming his hard-on for quite a while now. A moan escaped his lips.

'Loki...' His voice was raspy from desire and the low pitch sent shivers down his spine.

Moving his hips, the brunette felt his brother arousal press against his waist.

'Is it the handle of your hammer or are you happy to see me?' His amusement knew no limits. Even in the bedroom and he felt smug hearing his blonde groan at his jab.

Thor pulled on the chain, wrapping it around his hand, shortening the leash and bringing Loki closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. He could see as well as feel the flames burning in his brother's eyes, meeting his stare with an intensity he could only muster when the both of them were in this situation, Thor yanked the leash one more time before whispering in his ear.

'Oh, rest assured, brother. I _will_ hammer you well and good.'

'Promises.' Taunting always were his strong point after all.

This proved to be the demise of Thor control as he relinquished his hold on the chains and threw his brother on the large bed. Soon after, Loki lost his coat and every piece of clothing that wouldn't let his chest be naked and touched without impediment. Thor did love running his hands on the smooth planes of his pectorals. Smirking, he took in how his brother had already stripped himself of most of his clothing, leaving only a pair of pants tented by his hard length. Pushing him down his body, Loki toed his brother's erection then slid his foot along the shaft wriggling his toes when they closed on the other's testicles. A grunt. He might have been the one with a collar but Thor was well at his good will and mercy.

'Feeling needy, aren't we?'

Something flashed across the blonde features and he gripped the leash to give an almighty pull on them. The both of them sitting up, Thor growled. 'Do _not_ push me, Loki.'

'Then get to it.' His teeth were clenched around the words. Loki's hands came up around Thor's and gently unwound them from the chains to place them on his hips. 'I am not a patient man, brother. You might want to hurry it up.'

Thor bent down to bite at the offered neck above the heavy collar while he finished undressing the other. He then pushed him on his back as he went down licking and nipping at the flesh until he found a trail of dark hair that led straight to his prize, nuzzling the erection near the white thighs. He soon found himself mouthing at the vein that ran under Loki's dick while grazing his nails lightly on his perineum under his balls drawing a gasp out of him.

Taking the head in his mouth, Thor let his tongue dip into the slit where precome had started beading out already. He pulled the chain as he lowered himself onto Loki's curved cock and allowed the cold metal to press against the heated and sensitive skin of the hilt.

Loki looked at his brother sucking him. Each bob of his head allowed him to draw more of his erection in his wet mouth. He was mesmerized with his cock disappearing down the other's throat, his large square jaw slackening for the shaft to glide down smoothly, further and further down the hot cavern. Sure his position wasn't too comfy as he had to strain his neck due to the pull Thor had on the chains but it was oh-so-enjoyable to be able to witness his brother decadent behaviour while feeling his tongue lapping at him and pressing along the spongy flesh as he went up and then swirling around the edges of his pulled back foreskin. This time Loki could not hold back the thrust his hips gave at the sensation, risking to choke Thor and hitting the back of his throat. Yet, instead of sputtering and slipping off the aroused member, Thor took a deep swallow taking him deeper than he had that night, his jaw slack and open. Groans left both their mouths and Loki shuddered as he felt the vibrations through their connected skin.

A firm hand pinned his hips as Thor pulled off his cock with a pop. It was glistening with saliva and as it curved on Loki's stomach, he could fully appreciate how red it was. Feeling his raging and untouched hard-on hurt as it was still somehow confined, Thor gave the leash some slack to be able to remove the offending piece of clothing. Fully naked, he stroked himself a few times before climbing back onto the bed where the brunette had taken back the full length of the chains in his hands.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Loki kissed his brother's lips. They were so swollen and plump from stretching themselves over his arousal. The beard slightly burned his delicate skin. His tongue traced his lower lip and he was granted access to deepen the kiss and map out the other's mouth. Letting it end with a smug nip to his lip he whispered. 'Work me loose this instant, or I swear I will finish myself off without you putting so much as a finger on me anymore tonight.'

Thor grabbed a jar and screwed off the lid, dipping his fingers in it and scooping a generous amount on his hand.

'Hands and knees.' His voice was raspy from exhertion and want. Lust filled his eyes as Loki complied, presenting his perfect little ass to be fondled and fingered.

The pink ring seemed very sensitive as it should be, and Thor worked a finger inside the hot flesh, knuckle by knuckle. Soon enough another finger joined the first and he began scissoring and twisting them around in search of the nerve bundle he knew Loki loved to have played with. A deep thrust back as well as a low rumble alerted him he had found it. From then on, he worked on hitting it as much as possible and drive Loki mad with pleasure. The chain clanged as it was left to hang limply and absorb every thrusts and harsh moves Loki's body would be subjected to.

The third finger went almost unnoticed, only ackowledged by a shiver that had all the little hairs raise themselves on his lower back. Loki wanted release already, his turgescent member weeping for attention. The blood pulsed and his balls were feeling so tight, it was delicious. A wanton moan glided down his lips as he demanded from Thor to hurry it up and fuck him already. He was ready and lusting after the heavy cock, he wanted it burried in him deep, and he wanted it _now. _

Thor sighed as he took his fingers back and let Loki turn on his back once more. He fisted himself to spread some lube on his swollen member and relieve some of the pressure. He was so near to the edge already. He held his cock to Loki's entrance and teased him by pressing only the very tip to the stretched butthole.

Loki snarled and impaled himself onto his brother's shaft all the way down until he could feel balls against his ass. Seems Thor made the smart move of pulling his hand back as soon as the penetration started. Loki would have hated to be stopped in his swift and practiced movement.

'There. Now _work it_ or so help me, you _will_ regret it with every fiber of your being, _brother dear_.' He was panting and wanted nothing more than to be pounded into the mattress by those amazingly strong hips.

Feeling the fire of desire pool in his lower belly, the blonde complied with the demand, thrusting his frustration away, thrusting into the tight heat, thrusting to relentessly hit Loki's prostate. Grunts and moans filled the room. Loki spread his legs wider to allow Thor some more space to move within, only to feel him grab his thighs and place his knees on his shoulders, shoving his full length deeper and increasing his pace.

'Touch yourself, Loki.' Passion and an all consuming fire in his brother's dilated pupils prompted him to do as he was told for once and Thor watched as Loki brought a hand to his swollen member. It was so red, so full of blood, it was beautiful. Precome leaking from the slit was wiped out as Loki thumbed it away, smearing it on the engorged head before leading long fingers to ghost over his gorgeous cock as he exhaled a shaky moan. He was so high right now, almost ecstatic. However, he soon grabbed his erection in a resolute grip and fisted himself to completion while staring at his brother.

Thor watched, entranced, as the climax washed over Loki, his mouth open in a silent cry as he spent himself, rutting and spilling his white seeds in his own hand. _Beautiful._ That sight and the sharp yet quivering pull of Loki's inner walls on his sensitive member brought him to his own orgasm and Thor let go of any other knowledge that wasn't about him and Loki being both sated and panting in bed.

The blonde extended his hands and unclasped the heavy collar around Loki's neck and threw it aside. The chains sang as they fell from the bed. Loki's neck was red and marked, a bruise to remember what happened between them that night, just like so many other nights. He fingered the abused skin until the brunette wove his fingers with his and settled to sleep, nuzzling into his broad and muscled shoulder.

* * *

The End.

... Loki seems to be quite talkative in bed, don't you think? I can't really imagine him shutting up, to be fair.

Anyway, it was lovely to see you here, if you feel like reviewing please do so, and thanks in advance for any favorite! Let me know your thoughts on this story, okay? See ya! x


End file.
